Deeper Red
by itsjamma
Summary: Before her was a Shinsengumi with long brown hair that was in a ponytail, who she couldn't help but notice his cuteness and wink at him with flirtatious intent, leaving him highly confused and flushed...
1. Romantic Night

"Hey! Old man are you still in here?" the girl asked as she slid open the door and crept in to the old farm house. The place was in shambles and looked as though a typhoon had swept through. In the corner of the house she saw the old man shivering in the corner. There was blood stained all over the walls and in his arms was a little old lady.

"Old man! What happened?" She rushed over to his side.

"A-Akahara? Is that you?" he stammered for he was unable to see very well anymore. "It's terrible its just as I said. They're out there somewhere…I came home and my…wife…" Tears burst from his eyes and Akahara could've cried with him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner…" Up until now Akahara just thought he was a crazy old man seeing shadows and that it was just wolves who slaughtered his herds. As the leader of the Deeper Red, she failed him.

"Don't worry, old man…" she reassured him. "I'll stay with you for the night and make sure whoever did this… pays for it."

The old man ignored her and continued to murmur psychobabble.

The warmth of the wind caressed her neck on that warm summer night. She sat high on the old man's house and as she looked up at the moon, she had to admit that there was a romantic feel in the air. For once in her life the wolf did not beckon for her to come, so Akahara enjoyed the peace as long as it could last.

"It feels wrong to be at this much peace, when I'm supposed to be getting revenge. I'm so stupid…"

Eventually she would have to return to Kyoto and explain to her men why she suddenly disappeared and then why she wanted them to disband forever.

Laid down completely relaxed on the house and continuously looked up at the starry sky, that's when she heard the movement of a demon. Akahara jolted up in excitement and looked down at the soft blades of grass that were blowing the opposite way of the wind.

'It's fast…too fast…' Akahara jumped down from the house and landed in the grass with out grace for she wanted to be heard. Then there was a loud crash inside the house. She quickly ran inside and it was only a haunting man before her eyes.

He was a tall man with white long hair and glowing red eyes. He had the old man in the palm of his hands and was sucking the blood right from his neck.

"Ne, what kind of demon are you?" But she didn't wait for a reply and unsheathed her sword aiming for the arms. The creature swung the old man right in front of her blade, but Akahara pressed forward and her sword went through the old man and the demon.

The demon had a stunned look in his eyes like he did not expect her to press through. Then he dropped the man when Akahara removed her sword.

"May your soul find rest…" she muttered to the old man, then looked up to the demon and saw it looked more human now and extremely handsome.

'He looks like…one of my people…' she thought.

The demon mustered up the last of it's strength and vanished in thin air like a true demon.

For the moment Akahara knew that the conflict was other but something told her that she'd be seeing that demon again. She grabbed a fire light in the house and as she walked out laid it down on the steps to set the house on fire.

"So much for a romantic night." she sighed and looked up at the moon. "Then again the night isn't over, is it?"

Akahara had followed the path back to Kyoto and returned to the inn where her men were staying for the time being. As soon as she walked in they all jumped up in attention. Asking silent questions in their heads all looking low in moral. Only one of them was brave enough to say anything to their superior and was only because he was like her brother.

"Kuma Akahara, where were you all this time? Why do you always disappear at important times."

"Yes Kensuke I know, I know. I'm an irresponsible leader who deserves to die for leading these men and making them warriors."

Kensuke noticed a slur in her speech which made him believe that she was drunken.

"Everyone follow me!" she yelled. They gathered they're belongings swords and all. That night Akahara could smell the blood shed in the air of Kyoto and good men were dying. Which lead her to the place where the Shinsengumi were battling the Choushuu. Akahara and her team were still at a distance from the fight.

"How did you know the battle was here?" Kensuke wondered.

"Rumors…and feelings…Kenosuke they're out numbered, I know by the honor of my father that he'd never ignore a battle like this. I know today was when the Deeper Red was to disband forever but…Kenosuke let's just do this as our last gift to society."

"Akahara this is none of our business!" He said shaking her a bit by the shoulders. But she gave him a feigned look.

"Listen everyone!" she yelled addressing her team of men. "Today is gonna be our last day together! I love you all like brothers, but you are no warriors, the true warriors died that fateful day in the name of the Deeper Red. Now my final request is for you to take the spirit of true warriors and fight this very night in assistance of the Shinsengumi!"

All the men looked at her in confusion, they did not know whether to be insulted or elated.

"Please don't prove to be cowards! There are noble men in their fighting for a future, you have no future. You lost it all, everything! Those men, they fight threaten to burn Kyoto down! Do you want the same fate that was bestowed upon you upon them?"

They shook their heads no, for no one should undergo the pain of losing everything to war.

"Grab your swords brave men…the time is near…When you walk in pretend as though you are a dead man walking, have no fear and tell no one who you are only that you've come to help." she calmly said. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" they all said in unison. Kuma ordered her second in charge to ready them in the back of the building as she spoke once again with Kensuke.

"Kuma do you really believe that those group of men can assist the Shinsengumi?" he asked.

"Does it matter anymore? At least they will die a noble death. Come Kensuke." she said alluringly.

Akahara rushed in to the building like a demon, with Kensuke trailing behind her. She saw the chaos and her men courageously fighting along side the Shinsengumi, some who were thoroughly surprised by the sudden appearance of aid. The three Shinsengumi were on the steps fighting but surrounded on both sides.

Akahara crept up from behind, not using her sword she took out her three-sectioned staff and with one swing crushed the skulls of three men on the ground below.

Before her was a Shinsengumi with long brown hair that was in a ponytail, who she couldn't help but notice his cuteness and wink at him with flirtatious intent, leaving him highly confused and flushed.

'Where'd she come from?' Heisuke thought when suddenly he saw an enemy come from behind her.

"Watch out!" he yelled. But enemy was already sliced in half by a muscular man with short brown hair. Through the blood Akahara saw another handsome face who amidst the battle smiled generously at her. Heisuke was overwhelmed with curiosity and wanted to know who this girl with silver hair was. Higher up from the steps Okita called for him to come on so they could check out the upper floor, taking advantage of the uncalled for back up.

"Are you okay?" the man who saved her life asked."

"Yea. thanks!" she nodded to her savior, finding it hard to stay focused on the battle. 'Dammit! Leave it to me to be distracted this easily.'

"Focus you idiot!" she heard Kensuke yell from across the room, where the other steps were. He was helping out someone she recognized amongst the Shinsengumi all too well. Kondou-san.

"Shut up and fight yourself!" she yelled back then focused on the battle ahead of her as she fought side by side with who she realized must have been Shinpachi.

"Who are you?" Shinpachi asked finding the presence of a woman on the battle field awkward.

"Just the leader of a small militia." she replied giving him a sly smile as she took out more men.

Battle seemed to go on longer than Akahara expected, and she presumed most of her men, except for Kensuke, had died already.

"They just keep coming!" she screamed in frustration. She looked over to see Shinpachi sitting on the steps panting like a dog. Akahara walked over to him and wrapped a wound that was on his hand.

Finally more Shinsengumi arrived from the front and behind the building and a feeling of relief overwhelmed her. The end was near. She looked around and saw Kondou-san fighting by himself and went to help him. That was when she realized Kensuke was no where to found. No longer did she feel his presence in the room, but then spotted him in a corner bleeding out.

"Kensuke!" she screamed rushing to his side. He was unconscious, or so it seemed, as she shook him he didn't move, but he was still breathing. Panic was beginning to set in as her own brother was dying before her eyes. She dropped her guard and held him in her arms.

Suddenly she felt a pang in her side and realized a sword had been thrusted in to her. Then it was pulled out of her. She looked up and saw it was the same white haired demon from the old man's house. Once again he disappeared like lightening.

"Seriously…?" she muttered before losing all consciousness.

**Sorry if its not romance enough yet D: im working on that part lol**


	2. Onna Bugeisha

Akahara stood on top of a tree looking down on the Shinsengumi head quarters. From her distance she could only see the outline of each person as they practiced their melee skills.

"Gotta get a closer look." she exclaimed. From tree to tree she jumped being sure not to be heard, but getting close enough to see the action and their faces.

"This is so much better." she smiled. She Heisuke and Shinpachi bickering in the corner over god knows what. Then Saitou chilling like a villian in a corner watching Okita and Harada spare. Akahara admired everything about the Shinsengumi and could understand her father's utmost respect for them and why he continued to work behind the scenes to help them in battle. They were so powerful and one day, she wished and hoped to be seen by them and even impress them with her own skill. Of course that wasn't alloed, so she stuck to the shadows, watching and waiting for nothing. Except…

"Gorgeous…" Akahara whispered when she focused on Okita and Harada's sparing. Even while they were working up a sweat they were sexy. Why wouldn't they be? Akahara tried to focus on the whole match be her eyes constantly averted Harada Sanosuke.

"Stalker much?" a voice said from beside her. Akahara looked back and saw It was Kensuke Sei.

"where'd you come from?"

"…I appeared." Akahara analyzed that Sei was wearing girls clothing.

"You should dress like a girl more often." Akahara smirked.

"Shuttup! Why do you always come here?"

"…I don't know…" she replied looking out in the distance.

"There are plenty of men in our clan."

"Like you? Kensuke-Kun?" she teased. Sei only gave her a sharp glare and continued to speak.

"Like I was saying, what is so special about _them_…or _him_?"

Akahara did not reply and stared out as if she was bewitched. Sei finally lost patience with this hopeless romantic before her and clutched Akahara's chin to eye contact and had Akahara dangling in air.

"It's only infatuation and nothing more." But Akahara averted her eyes once again to the Shinsengumi. "You wanna be with them so bad? Fine!" With those last words Sei threw Akahara out in the direction of the Shinsengumi at a rapid pace.

Okita and Harada stopped in the midst of sparing to see that something or someone was coming towards them from the sky and heading straight for Harada.

"What the hell…" OKita murmured. Harada closed his eyes and braced for the impact, it was the only thing he could do. But when he failed to feel anything after so long, the second he opened his eyes he saw an angelic face in front of him. With silver hair and pink orbs for eyes, he was mesmerized. They both exchanged stunned looks and mouths were wide open.

The minute he blinked his eyes….

She disappeared.

That incident happene over 5 years ago and Harada couldn't help but think that this girl sleeping could be the same one. The platinum blond hair was a close match and all he had to do was wait for her to awake.

Heisuke and Shinpachi walked in all bandaged up from the battle fought before. They saw him staring at her sleeping from afar.

"Ne, Does Sano-san even know we're here?" Heisuke whispered to Shinpachi.

"Of course, I don't have to look at you to smell you come in baka." Harada joked, still not taking his eyes off the girl, while Heisuke was actually smelling under his armpits.

"I don't smell!"

"Heh, you might just wake her up with that stench." Shinpachi laughed punching his arm, then sitting down near Harada, Heisuke did the same.

"Ya think shes the one from before?" Shinpachi asked. Harada shrugged his shoulders

"If it is, then she'd have some major explaining to do. I wouldn't say anything and I doubt Saitou remembers anything."

"Okita?"

"He hasn't said anything." Harada sighed. "You really don't remember what color they were?"

"It was way to dark, but she was really cute." Shinpachi smiled.

"Same here!" Heisuke agreed blushing. "And she winked at me!"

"Don't you feel special?" Shinpachi chuckled as he scuffed up Heisuke's hair. Harada laughed at their banter but only half-heartedly because he was still fixated on what type of person she was.

"oh yeah," Shinpachi remembered. "That guy she was with, he won't explain anything to Hijikata-san or Kondou-san. He says he's not at liberty to say anything with out her around, not even her name."

That's when Okita walked in, all bandaged up as well but still had a smirk on his face. He walked in with out closing the door behind him.

"So the pretty onna-bugeisha has yet to awaken." he commented. Okita walked to wear she lay and got up close to her face. He stood for a moment analyzing her face.

"Okita, what are you doing?" Harada asked.

"Just look-"

_Smack!_ Akahara's hand slapped him across the face with the back of her hand out of pure instinct. She popped up and covered her eyes with her other hand. Everyone in the room that was sitting was now on their toes, bracing for the worse.

'The sun's so bright, who's face was that? Ugh…too bright…did the shinsengumi win? Am I a prisoner? Did I die? ' All these thoughts raced through her head. 'Am I dead.'

"That was harsh…" he said holding his red cheek. Akahara looked up at the man she had slapped with the eye that was mostly covered by hair and still had her hand over the other eye.

"You scared the crap out of me…" she muttered seeing that it was Okita Souji ."What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Trying to get an up close look at this pretty lady, but it was only a kuchikitanai. You should be merciful since I could have done worse to you, than look at you."

"Iyarashii!" she dared him, getting extremely pissed off by his stupid smirk and frustrated for still finding him oddly attractive even after he completely offended her.

"Ku-" That was when Harada grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Okita enough. She was scared." Okita closed his eyes and stepped aside. Harada knelt down beside her and calmly spoke to her.

"Honestly…" Okita snarled.

Harada introduced her to everyone that was in the room Of course she already knew who they were but she couldn't let them know that.

Heisuke was as friendly as she expected him to be and so was Shinpachi. Okita…was what she believed to be psychologically demented and a pervert.

"Look who's trying to be the perfect gentleman." he said eyeing Sanosuke.

"I-" Sanosuke was about to retaliate but stopped after hearing Okita's snicker and then realizing her attentions had turned to someone else.

"Saitou Hajime." she said quietly looking at the entrance.


	3. Koi Aka

"Iyarashii!" she dared him, getting extremely pissed off by his stupid smirk and frustrated for still finding him oddly attractive even after he completely offended her.

"Ku-" That was when Harada grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Okita enough. She was scared." Okita closed his eyes and stepped aside. Harada knelt down beside her and calmly spoke to her. Okita simple snarled at the sight.

"My name's Harada Sanosuke. And he is Okita Souji." he then pointed over to the one wearing a green headband. "That's Shinpachi Nagakura."

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Then that's-"But the one with brown hair had jumped right in front of Akahara.

"Toudou Heisuke! But you can call me Heisuke!"

"Eh, not to offend you, but can you back up from me a bit… Heisuke…?" Akahara asked still covering one eye and looking at him through the side of her face that was covered. Even though he wasn't that close to her, she didn't feel comfortable having the surrounding view blocked.

"Gomen…" Everyone in the room especially Harada was wondering why she was covering her eyes. Harada couldn't exactly tell whether or not she had those pink eyes because of the mass of hair covering the over one. For a moment the hair style reminded him of Saitou, in fact she looked like the opposite of him.

"No, it's fine, I'm being paranoid. I don't know what's going on. I remember the rushing in the battle field…and…nothing." But she knew it wasn't nothing. It was Kensuke and she could only let a tear fall for him. Just one tear.

"Are you okay?" Harada asked with great concern seeing the tear fall from her face. He got a bit closer to her than he was before thinking that she looked as if she'd faint at any moment.

"…No." she said putting her hand out for him to stop getting closer. A blush, not visible to anyone appeared on her face. "I'm fine."

"Tch," Okita Scoffed eyeing Harada. "Look who's trying to be the perfect gentlemen."

"I-" Sanosuke was about to retaliate but after hearing Okita's snicker and then realizing that her attentions had gone else where.

"Saitou Hajime." she unintentionally but quietly said looking at the entrance. There was Saitou Hajime with his sword to his right side, staring directly at her.

"Kondou-san and Hijikata-san request your presence." he said formally. "Come with me."

"Yes." Before Akahara got up she took the piece of cloth that was wrapped around her arm and instead wrapped it around her exposed eye.

"Excuse me" she said before walking out of the room. But it wouldn't matter anyway because they were all going to the same place, trailing behind her.

Saitou slid of the doors open and allowed her to walk in first. There Akahara saw Hijikata and Kondou-dono with them, most importantly, Kensuke.

"Ken-chan." she gasped in her mind. She could've curled over and cried but knew that it wasn't appropriate for the moment. In front of them she was a warrior and so was Ken-chan. Akahara seated herself before the two men.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hijikata Toshizo and you leader of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami."

Hijikata was about to say something but Kondou signaled for him to stop. He had this.

"And what might your name be, young lady?" Kondou inquired.

"I am Akane Akahara. And my comrade next to me is Kensuke Sei." Kondou and Hijikata were both shocked by the obscurity of the words Aka Hara, a name that one would think inappropriate as a girls name.

"And who are you?" Akahara was hesitant to say anything but Kensuke stepped in for her.

"We are warriors of the Koi Aka (Deeper Red) clan. It was our duty as Koi Aka solider to assist the Shinsengumi in battle." Kensuke said.

Hijikata gave them weird looks.

"I never heard of you or you're people." he said.

"Let me explain!" Akahara exclaimed. "My clan has existed quietly and unknown in the town of Akane for many years as Onna-bugeisha. My father was a close friend of Serizawa Kamo, the one who helped you Kondou start the Shinsengumi." Shinpachi's eyes lit up as he knew Serizawa very well and Sanosuke and Heisuke looked at each other then at Shin.

"Does it ring a bell?" Ken rang in with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Kensuke! Don't interrupt!" Akahara insisted.

"Serizawa never told me about you're father." Kondou replied a bit shaken.

"Please let me continue." she said and Kondou nodded his head yes. "You see my father helped out Serizawa's faction of the Shinsengumi in a vital battle. Ever sense that day, Koi Aka soldiers were operating as a secret ally to Serizawa's faction, up until the day he died. A few days from then our clan was brutally attacked in a battle that was to be assisted by the Shinsengumi. That never happened. Few survived. Only me and Kensuke and a few others survived. None of our warriors remained and we were left with average men and housewives. But now they have died with honor in helping the you. Do what you want with us. But I beg for you to spare our lives so that we may return their bodies to the flame." Akahara hung her head down fearing that a tear would shed.

"Akahara." Kensuke started. "They aren't going to kill us. We just assisted them in battle."

"He is right." Kondou smiled. "You're excellent swordsmanship provided us with the strength on the battle field that was needed. I've never seen a woman fight as you have."

Akahara's eyes glisten when he said this. "You're too kind. I thank you greatly." Akahara bowed numerous times.

"On that note." Hijikata began. "We would like to thank you with dinner and stay until you've fully recuperated."

"That would be fine with us…but if I may ask…are any of my soldiers still alive?" Akahara wondered.

"Yes." a voice said to her side. It was Sannan-san. "A few of them are severely wounded. I was surprised to see that a lot of them were actually women. But now I understand."

"Later, can you show me to them?"

"My pleasure." he replied.

Akahara and Kensuke bowed to them.

"Arigato! Our lives are endowed to you." They said in unison and then looked at each other in surprise. Kondou let out a light laugh and mostly everyone in a room had a smile on their face. Except for Okita who had an odd feeling that something wasn't right with this Kensuke guy.

Then Chizuru had walked in and was ordered by Hijikata to take Akahara and Kensuke to their rooms.

"A women?" Akahara questioned. She had never saw Chizuru before who looked shocked that she was found to be a woman.

"H-How did you know?" Chizuru was baffled.

"Well you just gave it away." Akahara laughed. "You don't look like much of a boy."

Saitou watched the three of them leave the room chattering about. He couldn't believe the odds of meeting once again with this girl who was called Akahara.

'Now…she's even copying my hair style.' he thought with a perplexed expression. 'I wonder if anyone else noticed our similar looks.' He let out a quiet sigh. Things were going to be quite an ordeal.


	4. Howl

In the shadows of darkness, lurked a creature that could kill with one look. A deathly stare and vicious bite, this creature was demon first and human second His black hair flowed like a shadow and with glowing eyes he looked for the one he was meeting on a tree branch.

As expected Chikage had no trouble finding him in the darkness and appeared right next to the creature. The creature smiled at the sight of a true Oni.

"Give me your name, Oni." he demanded in a dark tone.

"Chikage." He replied only with one part of this name. The creature licked his lips in a slow seemingly seductive fashion. "If you planned on meeting me here to feast upon my blood, I can not give a creature such as you the satisfaction."

The creature lowly growled. "Such arrogance."

"Until I have the woman in my hands I won't acknowledge as anything more than a Yurei."

"How cruel. Fair enough, if she's that important to you." the creature smirked. "The wheels are all in motion. I have her in my sights and its only a matter of time. As long as you do what was agreed upon."

"We Oni's keep out promises."

"So I've heard." The creature stretched out his claws over Chikage face. "But you Oni are known to not interfere with human affairs or desires." Chikage stood up from where he was.

"You're not human." The creatures face lit up in joy but was once against grim when Chikage finished his sentence. "At best you're a tool at my disposal." In a flash he was gone, like a true Oni.

"More like a toy to be played with." he remarked. He jumped off the tree and pranced to the nearest pond. The creature looked at it's own hideous reflection. There was a terrible pang in his heart one that made him want to commit seppuku. But he had no honor for that and could only for the revenge he wanted to have on the Shinsengumi and even his own brother. Before his life would come to a close, he wanted revenge on Akahara.

"I'll show you true power. I'll make you bleed from the stomach as in your name sake."

He let out a long howl one that he'd make sure she could feel.

_**Hey writer here :D just to say that this chapter makes a lot of sense and ties in with stuff in the first chapter. any questions just PM me.**_


End file.
